


Lilacs and Invitations

by beformista



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista
Summary: These days, Samuel Vimes and Havelock Vetinari visit the cemetery together.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 15





	Lilacs and Invitations

It may have been weird - to visit the grave of the person you haven't known but briefly impersonated at the worst of times. It definitely was, and after that spring Vimes had stopped, for a while. Yet, every 25th of May the Patrician, who knew the truth by now, still kept the habit, and went, almost religiously, with a lilac in his hair. 

After it stopped making Vimes feel weird, and he remembered why he was going in the first place, they started going together - on foot, because that was how Vimes always did it, and Vetinari knew him well enough to not suggest a carriage, and afterwards, when they said, without any words, what needed to be said, they went back to share a cup of tea in Vetinari's office. All of it wasn't surprising or even worth mentioning at all.

"Here, let me," Vimes put down a cup of tea he's been drinking and reached to take out the withered flower from Vetinari's predominantly grey hair.

"Hm," hummed the Patrician. "You know, John Keel caused quite a lot of excitement for the young me."

"You've mentioned."

"Well, it bared repeating." Vimes moved back with the flower in his hand, and his gaze fell on the slight amused smirk on Vetinari's lips. Vimes felt his cheeks getting hotter. He took another sip of his tea, as he contemplated saying things.

"Is something the matter, Samuel?"

Vimes cleared his throat, took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was, in fact, quite a brave man. He met the Patrician's delighted irritating gaze head-on. 

"Well... I was just wondering, when is it that you're going to invite me to your bed. In another thirty years?"

The Patrician's smirk slowly dissolved. He hummed, thoughtful.

"I was rather under the impression the invitation wasn't mine to make."

"I see." Vimes put the cup down and drummed his fingers on the table, looking straight at the door that he vaguely remembered hiding the path towards Vetinari's bedroom behind it. "Alright, then. I am inviting you."

"To my bed?" asked Vetinari, the smirk back in place. "Well, far be it from me to deny that invitation."


End file.
